If Love Were Enough
by AthenaKeene
Summary: Trapped and lost inside of his mind, Kaldur has a lot of time to think. Think about old friends, new enemies, and lost loves. ((Bittersweet Romance Ensured!)) T To Be Safe


**If Love Were Enough **

**Paring:** (One-sided) KaldurxTula, GarthxTula, KingOrinxQueenMera

**Summary:** Trapped and lost inside of his mind, Kaldur has a lot of time to think. Think about old friends, new enemies, and lost loves.

**A:N:** For those of you who have read- All That I Never Asked For- you'd know that I rely on awesome fellow fans to upload the latest episodes of Young Justice. They are usually up 3-6 hours after the new episode has aired. Therefore, I haven't yet seen The Fix- and I'm extremely excited. Please- try not to spoil it. I'm not a hater or spoilers or inside information but it will cause me to fangirl and not get up, so if I am to keep writing, PM with your opinions on the latest episode. After I watch it I will be happy to fangirl/boy with you over it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was dark. Very dark.

The young Atlantean's eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light- after all, he was used to living under dark waters on the ocean floor. Cautiously he looked around. Nothingness surrounded him. Blinking his eyes shut, Kaldur recalled what happened to him. Miss Martian, unaware of the plan, had used her telepathy to disconnect the pieces of his mind. He remembered feeling hurt- stuck like an insect under a microscope just before it he blacked out.

"It was not to end like this," he stated getting to his feet. _But it had._ Even so maybe- just maybe- he could find a way out.

* * *

"Kaldur!" A young female cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a hug.

"Tula," Aqualad said, happy to see his childhood friend. "I have missed both you and Garth. How is he?" She smiled at the mentioning of her friend's name.

"He is well. We have wished to see you." She began to swim away, motioning him to follow. "He'll be delighted to hear of your arrival."

* * *

He needed a plan. One in which, if he tried hard enough, he could succeed. He had been wandering the emptiness that was his mind for a while now. Only the faint sounds of voices in the distance kept him from going mad.

Kaldur took in a deep breath before he continued his journey. He knew that apon his awakening he might merely be sent to the heavens; it wasn't that much of a concern for him- wherever he went next- surely it must be better than this place. He exhaled a tense breath and cried a silent prayer that he would come out of this all right.

* * *

"Tula," Garth's voice echoed in his ears. Together, he and Tula had swam to the palace where, she had explained that, Garth was stationed due to the recent string of unfortunate events.

Apon first hearing the sad news, Kaldur had hoped it was a jest; a joke in rather, bad tastes, instead of the sobering truth the League had received yesterday morning. However, since he heard of his friend's whereabouts, he knew it was true. Queen Mera had lost her baby.

His King had mentioned his plan on asking him to return home for a brief visit. King Arthur knew his wife truly enjoyed her students and that Kaldur'ahm's surprise visit would lift her spirits.

After the group of friends said their hellos, a moment of silence fell over them. Tula had her eyes on the floor beneath them, while Garth wrapped his arm around her shoulder his eyes meeting those of his visiting friend. Just from the look- Kaldur knew this visit would not go well.

* * *

Following the murmurs of the voices, Kaldur'ahm came to what seemed to be a window. The image was blurry, but it there was no mistaking what he saw.

His father, Psimon, and Tigress were conversing about something- something wrong. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but as Artemis's gaze hardened, he knew that she was near her breaking point.

Being the Team's leader had him many things, but this by far was the most important. Never brush off a millisecond glance from your subordinates; especially if your teammate's name was Artemis Crock.

* * *

"The whole kingdom is still in a state of mourning," the olive skinned Atlantean explained, keeping a steady gaze. "Queen Mera has not permitted anyone to enter her chamber, even the King. I fear-"

"Garth," Kaldur began in disbelief, "You don't believe that King Orin and Queen Mera have grown apart. It is clear that the King has always had affection for his wife. To believe in such gossip is rather distasteful." His friend merely shook his head.

"I am not speaking of rumors dear friend. Rather I am just conveying the worries of our King." Despite this fact- he looked rather guilty, like a puppy caught sleeping on the bed. Kaldur wished to object when a personal guardsman of Queen Mera swam up to the friends, announcing that she had asked to speak to Garth. Without even a nod goodbye, he turned to leave, giving off a distant air. Now it was Tula's turn to speak. She looked up, facing him.

"Please forgive Garth. It has been a tough time here lately." Kaldur simply nodded, and began to swim towards the zeta-tube that would bring him back to the cave. He would speak to the King later and explain that Queen Mera did not wish to see him. Much to his dismay, Tula followed after him.

"You don't suppose that they are," she paused for a moment, "Having issues?" She seemed almost afraid to ask, but it wasn't hard to understand why. Something like this would upset the entire balance of Atlantis.

"It is not our place to speculate," he started out, but she grabbed his hand stopping him.

"I know that it isn't wise to speak of gossip, but," she sighed. "If love were enough," he placed his other hand on top of hers.

"_If love were enough neither of us would be here." _

* * *

It was over- all of it was over. Psimon would learn of his and Artemis's true position. Not only that, but once Black Manta exited the scene, his last window to the outside world darkened, until it disappeared from sight completely. He was stuck- alone in pure oblivion- there was nothing, no one to save him now. Everything was in ruins.

At least that was the world as far as he could tell, because somewhere in the deepest, most hidden chamber of his mind there was a girl. He had learned to shut it out over the past few months and now he no longer had access to it.

There Aquagirl stood keeping watch. He may have thought he was alone- but in the deepest corner of his heart they both knew that not even she would ever leave him.


End file.
